Through his eyes
by BritishAlien
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are cruising through space! When someone unexpected turns up, someone from the Doctor's past and someone who will change the Doctor's life forever!
1. Chapter 1

Through his eyes 

By Katie Gribble 

Prelude

As the volcanic smoke rose from the dead soil and the buds of many once beautiful plants wilted and fell to the ground, the planet began to crumble. The last great city had been hit by a bombardment of nuclear lasers and all that was left was molten rock and layer upon layer of ash. As the last great city crumbled and the beautiful black obelisk which had once been the centre point disintegrated in a blast of bright green light, the only survivor was running to the coast as the oceans boiled. He was being chased by a pack of rabid hounds, the last protectors of the great city and the only creatures other than himself to survive the laser storm.

He reached the coastline within a few minutes, every so often seeking refuge up a tree or behind a large rock to catch his breath. The hounds were expert hunters and had been specially trained to hunt down and kill the enemy. He stopped for as little time as he possibly could to catch his breath as he knew that with every second he stood still the hounds were gaining ground. As soon as he heard the whining howl of the dogs, he knew that they weren't far behind him. He leapt out from where he was hiding and looked around for the highest point that he could find. He ran along black desolate track, he trudged through muddy bogs and danced up large mounds of rocks to the reach the highest point he could see. What once had been a beautiful white cliff overlooking a calm blue sea, filled to the brim with all sorts of sea-life was now black. Everything showed death and disaster. The sea had boiled up and dried into a large expanse of dark scorched land and the white cliffs had become brown and were beginning to collapse. As he stared out to the burnt desert that stretched before him he suddenly stopped to consider what the heated actions of earlier had done. He had caused this. The once magisterial planet had become a cinder floating through space. A dead world hanging on a string twisting endlessly through time. Fighting for freedom, fighting for people to live independently, without a single world to rule over them all, but at such a cost of so many beautiful and harmonious worlds. So many had died, had it really been worth what they had been fighting for after all?

He turned to look back on the large city as the last walls of the black obelisk began to collapse into the ash that was left. A terrible cry of taunting celebration rang throughout the now empty environment. The hounds had picked up his trail again and were very close. He walked around the summit of the cliff that he now stood on and considered a way of getting back down, only to see a hound climbing up the hard black rock to the top of the cliff. There was no way down. He watched calmly as one by one, the six hounds crept up over the horizon. They were a dirty black with a white streak running down the line of the spine and the eyes were a magnificent red. He averted his eyes from the crimson glow that bore into his brain. He looked behind him as the dying sun of the Merlin 7 system rose for one of the last times. It twinkled in the sky like a glitter ball and dazzled light onto the harsh black of the planet below. The man turned back round with a smile on his face and saw that the hounds were within a few metres from him now. The evil snarl of the dogs were rough and gravely, sounding like the dog laughing and gloating at the mans misfortune. One of them could have easily jumped at him, making him drop to the dusty floor, whilst the other dogs began to rip him to shreds. Yet all were waiting for the right moment, the time when he was most unaware and unsuspecting. The dogs could sense his fear. The man grinned, watching the dogs edge nearer and nearer. He breathed in, closed his eyes and as the dogs were close enough to nip his feet he stepped back of the cliff and fell to the black desert.

The hounds howled triumphantly, the sound echoed through the eerie bay, they had completed their task.

Chapter 1:

Donna sat on the floor of the TARDIS, leaning against the hand rail that bordered the central console and watched as the central column rose majestically up and down. The Doctor had left a few minutes ago complaining that he could have sworn that he heard a hiccup in the electrical system and had nipped along to a room containing something called 'The Eye of Harmony'. The movement of the central column reminded Donna of a firework, watching as it shot up towards the highest part of very tall console room and then slowly descended towards the console.

Her feet dangled off the edge of the raised platform and she turned around to stare at the wall of the TARDIS. It was the first time she had sat back and listened to the sound that the console room actually made, normally it was all about rushing around and trying not to blow the TARDIS up, but now she could sit back, relax and listen to the raw sound of time and space just rippling around the room; bouncing off every wall and converging in the centre. She closed her eyes and listened, just for a second, but it was beautiful. Then the soft hum of the TARDIS engines seemed to be drowned out by a loud buzzing which rose in pitch and volume. Donna opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, sitting up and turning around to watch the console. Suddenly, a streak of thin blue light shot across the TARDIS console room and hit the wall. Donna watched the light as each light wave could be seen passing through the slim blue line. The line began to thicken and within a few seconds a hazy image had appeared. The image was humanoid at any rate. It flickered into existence like an old television set. The image sank to the floor and the humanoid figure became more distinct. Donna could make out the person's hands and head. Then the image became 3D. It was a man, the image was a man. He had long wavy hair and was wearing Edwardian clothes. Donna stared in amazement at the image as it flickered out of existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

The man opened his eyes and tried to lift his head, but a searing pain seemed to bite into the back of his neck. He lay spread-eagle on the floor. He could still hear the cries of the dogs, ringing through his ears, becoming louder with every bark. The pain convulsed all the way from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He pushed himself up and looked up to where he had just fallen from. It had looked a further way down from up there, but was glad that it had been a relatively small drop. The illusive barking died away in his mind as he stood up. The pain rippled through his body. He hunched over to try and ease some of the pain that was slithering through his back. He took in deep breaths, now thankful that he had managed to elude the hounds. His head was throbbing as he steadied himself, but he knew that the battle earlier had weakened him and that he should find a place to hide incase the dogs had not quite lost his scent. He staggered to the cliff and leaned on it. He then walked along it, right shoulder dragging on the rough rock to keep him standing. 

Along the cliff face there were many caves and crevices but none big enough to fit a grown man into. The searing pain returned in the back of his head, he put his hand on the back of his head to try and trap the pain, but nothing happened. The intensity of the pain was becoming greater and greater, he couldn't't bear it for much longer. With a great amount of energy he grabbed parts of the tumbling cliff-side and hauled himself off the ground, only to release a large spray of dirt and sand up into the air. Breathing heavily now, he gripped the cliff-side with all his might and dragged himself along it. Every step of the way was agonising and he had to constantly will himself to continue. As he turned one of the many corners of the coastline, he saw a cave, not one hundred metres away. It looked pretty spacious from where he was and as he got closer and closer, relief began to fill him up. His breathing was becoming heavier and heavier and he had to really concentrate on his destination. 

He stood in the mouth of the cave and looked deep into the heart of it. He staggered into the entrance, using the walls to keep him standing up. About five minutes of walking down this long tunnel gave way to something much more important. The small tunnel had expanded into this large cathedral of space, it was gigantic. The walls were sixty feet high and carved out of solid granite. Light flowed in from a space over head and lit up the room. There were carvings in the walls of great battles and other planets. He stood in the middle of the room staring and admiring the beauty of this place. This reminded him why he and others like him had been fighting. What they'd been fighting for. The beauty and tranquillity that was shown in this undiscovered haven proved it had been worth fighting for, but now that the planet he now stood on was now crumbling to pieces and there was no reasonable way of him leaving, there wasn't much point of trying to find a way out. With everyone else gone, he felt he had time to look back and reminisce. 

Suddenly, something caught his ear. The illusive barks of the hounds were bouncing off the walls. They had caught up on his scent. They were getting nearer and the barking was becoming louder and began to bounce around his brain. They were coming nearer and nearer, he backed against the wall furthest away from the entrance. He watched the shadows of the hounds pass over the mouth of the cave, hoping, preying that they would pass the cave. However his hope was short lived. They slowly walked into the cave, along the long tunnel. He could hear the dogs sniffing the floor, following his scent. He looked around the cave to find a place to hide behind, but there was nowhere. No rocks, no cracks in the wall, nothing. As soon as they entered the main room they'd be able to see him. At that point he gave up, he saw the shadows of the dogs enter the main chamber before the animal did themselves. All six of them had followed him. He stared at the red eyes and laughed. As they circled him, he rested back against the wall and allowed himself to fall to the floor. The energy that it had taken to keep him standing had been immense compared to what he was feeling now. He was calm and content. The pain still sped along every nerve in his body. As the dogs were upon him, breathing down his neck, he shut his eyes and let go. 

Chapter 3: 

Donna sat there watching the place where the man had been as the Doctor entered the room. In his right hand was a large hammer and in his left, the sonic screwdriver. He looked at the TARDIS computer, clicked a few buttons on the keyboard and nodded as each screen came up. He turned round to look at Donna.

'Donna. Are you alright?' he asked, setting down the large hammer and returning the screwdriver to his inner-pocket. 

'I think so. I was just sitting in here, then a man appeared, spread-eagle on the floor but disappeared again.' she explained, suddenly realising near the end of the sentence how stupid it sounded. The Doctor seemed to ignore her and jumped to the floor. He lifted up one of the grills and placed it behind his head. 

'I know I saw him.' Donna retorted.

'Alright, of course you did.' The Doctor said, turning to Donna just before he jumped down into the space below the TARDIS floor. 

'You're humouring me, aren't you?' Donna said, getting up and walking over to where the Doctor had just jumped down below the floor. 

'No, I'm not…' his head popped up like one of those things at the fairground. '..however, if you say that you saw something then wouldn't't that imply that somebody or something was inside the TARDIS? You saw me check the computer just now, I was checking for faults and life forms. I assure you we are the only two people in the TARDIS.' he said, jumping back down and getting on with whatever he was doing. 

The loud buzzing returned and filled the room with its harmful mourning. 

'There it is again, that's what happened last time,' Donna said, leaning over where the Doctor had disappeared down. Then a streak of blue light bounced out of the TARDIS console and rebounded off the walls until it hit the floor near where Donna was standing. The beam of light began to grow and within a matter of seconds, the same humanoid shape appeared and then the man in the Edwardian clothes reappeared. 

'DOCTOR, he's here again!' Donna shouted, only to hear loud scuffling and to see the Doctor's head pop out of the floor. The Doctor screwed up his face in confusion. 

'What?' the Doctor said, watching as the image became clearer. Unlike last time, the man was standing up. His facial features became clearer and he was staring straight at Donna. 

'This is emergency programme one…this message…' slowly the voice trailed off into nothing. The man in the projection just stared, right at Donna, into her eyes. He looked at her as if he were begging for help, but didn't't say a word. He closed his eyes. Donna and the Doctor watched as the projection slowly distorted like a television picture and turned from a 2-D image into a 3-D image. After a few seconds the projection had become real. His legs gave way and he slumped to the floor. His face hit the TARDIS floor with a loud 'THUMP'. The Doctor crawled out of the place he had been working and went over to the man who was now lying on the floor. Donna walked to where the Doctor was now sitting and unwillingly sat next to him. The Doctor had placed both his index finger and his middle finger on the man's neck. 

'His hearts are beating and he's breathing,' The Doctor confirmed.

'Did you just say 'hearts'? He's a Time Lord?' Donna asked. 

'Looks like it.' The Doctor replied, scanning the man now lying on the TARDIS floor. Donna got back up, not wanting to be near the new arrival in the TARDIS.

'How the hell did you get here?' The Doctor mumbled. He got up and went over to the TARDIS computer.

'Do you know him?' Donna asked.

'Very well, almost too well.' The Doctor said, without turning his head away from the computer screen. 'Why on earth is he here?' The Doctor said, talking to himself. Then the man on the floor opened his eyes. 


End file.
